


marie's wig

by cleopatraslibrary



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: College AU, M/M, Shyan Secret Santa 2019, Shyan Secret Santa 2k19, Shyan Writing Events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleopatraslibrary/pseuds/cleopatraslibrary
Summary: Shane lost his phone at a frat party. Where, oh where, could it be?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	marie's wig

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uneventfulhouses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneventfulhouses/gifts).

Something -- no, probably some_one_, the bastard -- jostled his shoulder.

All Shane wanted was death.

Maybe it was a draconian thought, this early in the morning, but. Jesus Christ. He was never going to let a guy convince him to go to a frat party, when he was not apart of said frat, ever again. It doesn’t matter how fuckin’ cute he is. Or funny.

God, he needed coffee. 

Wait.

Why did he need coffee when he was lying comfortably in bed with the covers up around his shoulders, and an emergency trashcan next to his bed?

He shifted and rolled over, relaxing back into his mattress. Yeah, he was going back to sleep.

“No, you’re not.”

Shane groaned. “Why the fuck did you wake me up?” he asked, not bothering to open his eyes.

Shane looked at the clock. It’s 7:48. He blinked blearily, already ready to turn over and pass back out, before he realized --

Oh, shit, he was about to miss his 8am class with Professor Witt and if he missed another 8am, he was going to fail that fucking class because Witt’s favorite activity is to fail her students. Especially when they couldn’t be bothered to show up.

He jumped out of bed and shoved shoes on, begging TJ to put his shit into his bag. “Please, she’ll kill me if I show up late, I’ll buy you dinner for the rest of the week,” Shane bargained, looking around for his phone. 

“You got a deal,” Teeg replied, shoving his books into his bookbag. 

Now panicking, just a bit more, Shane asked, “Where’s my phone?”

_ Oh God. _

“Yikes, dude.” 

Great, like that’s some fucking help!

“Hey, I’m not the jackass who decided to forget about life and responsibilities when a cute boy invites me to a party.”

Shane grumbled, but he couldn’t disagree. Bergara’s smile lit up the room. Too bad it’d probably kill Shane’s eyes right now. “Give me that fuckin’ bag, I need to get the shit out of here.”

Teeg snorted. “Have fun.”

Shane didn’t bother to glare.

-

He made it to class on time, thankfully, but he was antsy. Nervously, his fingers thrummed against the side of the table; he hadn’t realized how much he depended on his phone. It was actually a bit of a wake-up call; he shouldn’t be so reliant on it.

“So, Shane, can you tell me why it’s important to study the Tokugawa Shogunate when discussing the development of states?” Professor Witt suddenly asked him, startling him out of his thoughts.

He stared at her before clearing his throat. He forced his scrambled mind to focus. “The Tokugawa Shogunate was one of the early models of a state, because of the… centralizing of the army. I believe there was also taxation?”

She nodded. “Yes, very good. It’d be prudent to listen to what we’re actually discussing, however: France.”

He nodded back at her, embarrassed. 

Idly, he picked up his pen and started taking notes, but not before he thought viciously to himself, _I’m going to that damn frat house and I’m never going back._

-

The street was quiet as Shane knocked on the door to the frat house. It didn’t seem like many people were about; despite it being about 10 o’clock. Maybe. He didn’t know.

A few moments later, a shirtless, younger guy opened the door, blinking bearily at Shane. He was ripped and was using the palm of his hand to rub his eyes.

“Hey. What’d’ya need? Here for a friend or somethin’?” he asked, taking in Shane. 

“No, I left my phone here last night. Has anyone seen it?”

The guy gave him a strange look. “No, not that anyone has said. What’s it look like?”Shane described the phone, telling him the model, phone case color and what was in it: his student ID. Eugene pulled out his own phone. “I’ll text the info to the group chat.” 

Shane sighed; no one looked at group chats, he knew. “You mind if I come in anyway? I just want to get a peak around.” The guy waved him in, letting the door close behind him. “Thanks…” he trailed off, not knowing his name. 

“Eugene,” he filled in.

“Thanks, Eugene,” Shane said. Eugene gave him a strange look, but idly walked away, going up the stairs.

Around him were various members of the frat. It was weird to see them like this; most of them seemed tired and had doey eyes, while others seemed to still be crashed around the place like they didn’t have anywhere to be. 

They probably didn’t, Shane figured.

He looked about the place, checking all of the bathrooms and around the couches. He didn’t think he’d been upstairs, so he didn’t bother. He turned the corner to look at the kitchen, and lo and behold was--

“Shane!” Ryan called, much to the annoyance of everyone within earshot. He was sitting at the kitchen counter with a bowl of cereal in front of him and a gallon of water that seemed to have just been started. “Hey, I didn’t think you’d be back around here so quick; I know you said yesterday that frat parties weren’t really your thing, but it was great having you around and I’d l…” There must have been a bewildered expression on Shane’s face, because Ryan abruptly stopped his line of thought. “You do know we don't party non-stop, I think?”

He nodded. “I lost my phone yesterday and I figured I’d left it here.”

Ryan colored, his face going bright red. Shane blinked at him. “I think I know where it is. Here, follow me.”

Ryan stood up and cut around the corner, running up the stairs to the frat house. Reluctantly, Shane followed. “I don't think it’s going to be up here, I don't remember coming upstairs last night,” he said, keeping his voice down as he went down the hallway. 

Ryan opened a door and went inside, Shane assumed, his room. He dropped to the floor next to the bed and reached under there.

“I wasn't here, I don't think--”

Shane shut up. 

In Ryan’s hand was his iPhone with a lime green case and a card holder; he could tell from where he was standing it had a student ID in it.

“Uh, you were here last night. We didn’t do anything-- uh, like, sexual, but we did make out for awhile…” Ryan stammered out, seeming to want to fill the increasingly long, awkward silence. He held out the phone towards him.

Shane took it. “Huh. Yeah, I mean, I believe you. I must’ve blacked out; I didn’t realize I’d had so much to drink.” 

“Neither did I,” Ryan admitted. “We had initially just come up here to chat, because it was getting louder downstairs, and you were talking about Louis XVI and Marie Antionette? You had talked about a play you and a bunch of other students had written in high school and one of your classmates had made a wig with a boat and fairy lights?”

“Oh!” Vaguely, Shane recalled talking about it. The memories were hazy, and then he remembered warm hands, soft hair… They hadn’t stayed on topic long. 

“I guess you don't remember me asking you out then?” Ryan asked, his voice a bit soft.

Unfortunately not. Shane shook his head. “I’ll take you up on your offer though, if it still stands.”

Ryan’s eyes widened and he smiled, ooh, yeah, that was that bright Bergara smile. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

Shane bit his lip. Yeah, so would he.

Today was gonna be a good day.

Maybe he would be going back to this frat house.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! this is for busniessbabybergara and i hope this met your standards! merry christmas; this has been a good one!


End file.
